Invizable vs. Cole vs. Alien Commander
Dr. Inferno: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid, taking place aboard Metalbeard's Sea Cow! Metalbeard: With me permission, matey! Dr. Inferno: Yup. Right now, Amset-Ra is at the Fighting Pyramid taking on Sting Rayzor (aka Axel). I'm proud to announce that this is our first official three-way match! Metalbeard: Micro Managers spotted! Fire the cannons, mateys! BOOM BOOM BOOM! Metalbeard: THAR SHE BLOWS! Benny: Where's the whale? And why can't they be striped? Dr. Inferno: *shakes head in disbelief* In the red corner is the guy who isn't there, Inv... Invi... Oh come on! Vizzie! Invizable: Vizzie? What a pathetic name. And I was always here. Dr. Inferno: In the blu- I mean green corner is our brave ninja of earth, Cole! Cole: I've beaten you once, Vizzie, and I'll do it again! Invizable: Please! Stop calling me Vizzie! Toxikita: At least I put up with Retox calling me Toxie all the time. Retox: You do, Toxie? Toxikita: Rrrrgh... Dr. Inferno: In the yellow corner is an alien commander from Mars Mission who's tall enough to see above crowds... WELL DUH! Alien Commodore! I mean Commander! Alien Commander: I like Commodore better. All set, Aliens? Aliens: YES SIR! Alien Commander: All right! Let's win this fight fair and square. Dr. Inferno: Just a moment, Alien Commander. While Wyldstyle and Unikitty are fishing Lance out of the water, we need a new predictor and a new ref. I choose Chang Wu to be the predictor! A few Dragon Fortress Guards clap. No one else does. Jing Lee: HEY! You can't be a predictor! Chang Wu: *smiling* Why not? Jing Lee: Because... because you shot my father! Chang Wu: Oh don't be silly, little girl! I shot him with a Nerf gun! Jing Lee: WHAT?! Why? Chang Wu: Because I was bored! Jing Lee: ...I don't believe you. Chang Wu: I don't believe you either. Dr. Inferno: Would you get on with it already! Chang Wu: Fine! Invizable has a great advantage because he can become invisible- Invizable: I'm also a descendant of the Elemental Master of Light! Dr. Inferno: *whispering to Chang Wu* He isn't really. He just likes to say he is. It makes him feel important. Chang Wu: Oh. Cole can use Spinjitsu and his Scythe of Quakes- Cole: Scythe of Quakes? I had forgotten I had that! Sensei Garmadon: One must never forget his arsenal. Cole: Yes, Sensei. Chang Wu: Who knows what Alien Commander can do with his soldiers? I'm having a hard time with this one. Oh well, I'll go with Cole. He's a ninja. Dr. Inferno: Punctuation Penguin, would you please come down to the arena? Moments later, Punctuation Penguin arrives at the arena. Punctuation Penguin: Isn't there a User of the Week award this week? Dr. Inferno: I had completely forgotten! The User of the Week is Ninja of Fire, for being the user who isn't there. Punctuation Penguin: He isn't here today. Dr. Inferno: Just as I thought. The Minifigure of the Week is Sir Fangar. Sir Fangar: *British accent* What a gloooooorious award! Jake Raines: He's all guts and glory. No ram. Professor Hale: Are you quoting from a pick-up truck advertisement? Sir Fangar: GUTS AND GLOOOOOORIOUS RAM! RAM! Jake Raines: Whoooooooaaaa... Splash! Dr. Inferno: Pay no attention to them. You're here to start the battle. Punctuation Penguin: What an honor! Ready? FIGHT! GOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG!!! Dr. Inferno: Love that gong. Invizable: I think I'll pull a few pranks while you fight! Vorp! Cole: Hey Sensei! Both Senseis: Yes? Cole: No, the other Sensei. Both Senseis: Yes? Cole: *sigh* Sensei Wu, do I need a spinner to use Spinjitsu? Sensei Wu: Hmm, no. Cole: OK, thanks! Alien Commander: Form up, aliens! Formation 6! Aliens: YES SIR! The Aliens form a "V" shape, with the tip of the "V" facing Cole. ZARK! Cole: Yaziziziziziziz! Sensei Wu: Remember Cole, a wise ninja sees what others cannot. Dr. Inferno: After Alien Commander set up a formation against Cole, Cole was hit by Vizzie's gun! Invizable: Vizzie, Toxie, I can't tell which is worse. Punctuation Penguin: I'd say Vizzie. Invizable: Thought so. Alien Commander: Ready? Fire! Aliens: Sonic lasers! Cole: Spinjitsu! ZARKZARKZARKZARKZARKZARK! Dr. Inferno: How is this even possible?! Cole's Spinjitsu is blocking all of the laser blasts! Meanwhile... Unikitty: How's it going? Wyldstyle: It's been three hours, and all I caught was this boot. Unikitty: We HAVE to save him! Wyldstyle: You worry too much. He has an air tank. Elsewhere... Metalbeard Double-decker couch spotted! Fire the cannons, mateys! BOOM BOOM BOOM! Emmet: Nonononononono... BOOOOM! Metalbeard: '''THAR SHE BLOWS! '''Batman: Ha-ha! My disappointment is over! Metalbeard: Aye, matey! Back at the match... Dr. Inferno: Cole is really taking a beating! And Invizable has tackled Cole! Alien Commander: Redirect! ZARKZARKZARKZARKZARKZARK! Invizable: Yaziziziziziziz! Toxikita: Go, Vizzie! Invizable: When will it ever end? Cole: Now! THWACK! Invizable: Urg... Bouncing safe! BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE Aliens: AAAAHHHHH! Alien Commander: Don't worry. Your service was not vain. However... YOURS WAS! THWACK! Alien: AAAAAHHHHH! Splash! Punctuation Penguin: Ring-out. Alien Commander: Construct! Aliens: YES SIR! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK... Dr. Inferno: It's four ETX Alien Strike ships from 7693 ETX Alien Strike. Alien Commander: Redirect! ZARKZARKZARKZARKZARKZARK! Cole: Spinjit- ZARK! THWACK! Cole: Ungh... I'm sorry, PP... I tried my hardest... Punctuation Penguin: Cole, sadly, is eliminated. Dr. Inferno: As Cole tried to block the blasts, he was hit from behind by Invizable. Invizable: Oh no, my invisibility is wearing off! Vorp! Alien Commander: THERE HE IS! Fire, boys! ZARKZARKZARKZARKZARKZARK! Alien: We've never been called "boys" before. Another Alien: I was once called "boysenberry." Alien Commander: Come forth, boysenberry! Alien: I guess that's my nickname. Grab! Toss! Alien: AAAHHH! WHAM! Invizable: A few aliens won't slow me down! Hyperfire! ZARKZARKZARKZARKZARKZARK! Alien Commander: MY ARMY! I surrender, I surrender! Punctuation Penguin: Alien Commander surrenders. Invizable is the winner! Invizable: Yes! Two victories in a row! Row, row, row Amset-Ra: What did I miss? Axel: I missed my chance to predict! Ogel: Calm down. There's always next time. Dr. Inferno: '''We got the whole thing on tape! '''Wyldstyle: We got Lance! ...and the other boot. Metalbeard: Amset-Ra's boat spotted! Fire the cannons, mateys! Benny: But- BOOM BOOM BOOM! Metalbeard: '''THAR SHE BLOWS! '''Amset-Ra: ACK! End transmission! See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Invizable vs. Cole vs. Alien Commander? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles